1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of teleconferencing, and more particularly to a system and method for communication channel and device control via an existing audio channel.
2. Background of the Invention
The telecommunications industry is constantly creating alternatives to travel for reaching a meeting forum. Teleconferencing has enabled many users to avoid long and expensive trips merely to meet with others to discuss business related topics and make important decisions. In addition, teleconferencing often replaces face to face meetings involving even the shortest of trips, such as those involving office locations relatively close in distance.
While teleconferencing typically offers good sound quality, attempting to send data over the same audio channel frequently disrupts the teleconference by diminishing the sound quality. Data, such as call control signals, can be sent via in-band signaling. However, conventional in-band signaling, such as DTMF, typically interrupts a call.
In order for participants to receive any type of data related to the call, meeting, etc. (e.g., exchanging information via electronic mail (E-mail)), items may be faxed or mailed prior to the call or the meeting. Unfortunately, these processes entail a significant delay between transmission and reception of the items. In order to avoid these delays, a second connection may be established during the teleconference. However, setting up this second connection often entails office personnel calling one another to exchange capabilities, numbers, passwords, and so forth, and alerting meeting participants when the connection is established and working. Disadvantageously, this type of communication can interrupt the teleconference in progress, be time consuming, and cause delays.
Further, attending to functions of devices associated with the meeting is often time consuming. For example, a participant utilizing a device associated with the meeting may adjust the device or program the device to accomplish a specified function, which causes interruptions to the ongoing teleconference and, accordingly, can cause delays to the meeting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a system and method for communication channel and device control via an existing audio channel. There is an additional need for a system and method for establishing additional communication channels via the existing audio channel.